


Sajak Pukul Empat

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Terima kasih banyak, sajak pukul empat.





	Sajak Pukul Empat

_Bukanlah_ Mirabilis jalapa

_Yang saat ini kunanti kedatangannya_

_Juga bukan untuk menjemput kekasih idaman_

_Adalah aku merasa tergila-gila_

_Akan sebuah sajak yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja_

_Di dalamnya tersimpan berjuta cerita_

_Bangku kayu menjadi tempat tumpuan incaran_

_Dari hati ke hati siapa dapat menyangka_

_Namun, sajak pukul empat itulah namanya_

_Yang sekarang kurindukan_

_Untuk berbagi waktu dan mengisi kehampaan_

_Adalah aku merasa terpesona_

_Akan sebuah detik di mana ia berhenti berkelana_

_Di dalamnya tersembunyi secui kisah_

_Memainkan irama yang menyanyat_

_Duka itu telah hilang lenyap_

_Kepadamu kuucapkan terima kasih banyak_

_Sajak pukul empat_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 26 Februari 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
